Red Dead Lust
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: A nineteen year old girl somehow gets mixed up in John Marston's wild quest to save his family. But what happens when she starts to fall for the bounty hunter? Will John return the love or will he just see her as a girl he saved? Contains Blood, sex, lemons and lust! Please read and review!
1. New Friends, Old Problems

**Author's Note: I got this idea after beating the game five times. Now I have to write it down. Please leave a review, thank you!**

She didn't know how she got wrapped into this crazy quest. She guess it started when he saved her from Bill and his gang. She remember it clearly. He had came riding to Fort Mercer and asking for Bill. That's when they shoved her out and had her at gun point. She was terrified and he knew it. He tried to reason with the outlaws but they shot him down and left them laughing. She pulled him to the road where a wagon was approaching. She quickly flag it down. A woman and a man jumped off and helped them into the wagon. Before heading off towards their ranch. Where she was amazed at the beauty of the ranch. Her hero didn't wake up till three days later. That's how she got mixed up in his mess.

-X-

"Is he awake?" Asked a nineteen year old girl with long black hair. She had on a pair off black cowgirl jeans, that hugs her figure. A cream butter up thats un-button from the first two button, leaving some of her breast exposed.

"Yes. He's so post to come and patrol with me later. You're more than welcome to come" said a blue eye blonde woman

The girl smiled, "Thanks Bonnie"

Bonnie patted the girl's shoulder, "You can go see him if you want"

The girl nodded as the older woman walked off heading for her porch. The girl looked at the shed before heading towards it. With a deep breath, she entered.

"Hello" she said nervously as she enter

A tall man with dark brown hair sat up with a groan.

"Oh I'm sorry I woke you"

The man waved his head, "Nah, its ok"

She smiled lightly, "Listen I wanted to thank you for saving me that day"

After rubbing his eyes, the man looked at her.

"I couldn't let them kill you"

She looked down, "Well they almost killed you"

"Well that was actually going to happen if you wasn't there or not. Why was you there?"

The girl looked at her brown boots, "Its a long story..sir"

"Don't call me sir. I'm not old, call me John. Do you have a name?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. I'm Sherise"

John nodded before grabbing his hat and putting it on.

"Well I have to go see..."

"Miss Mcfarlane. I know, I'll walk you there if you want"

John nodded before following the girl out the shed to a large house.

"Mr. Marston! Back in the land of the living, I see."

Sherise and John looked and seen Bonnie walking over towards them.

"I figured it's about time I started paying back that 15 dollars."

"I sure can use an extra pair of hands 'round here. Let's see if we can get you back in the saddle."

John nodded and walked with Bonnie to the horses. But he stopped and looked back.

"You coming"

"There's the Foreman's Office. It's also where we lock up good-for-nothin' outlaws such as yourself."

"I'm happy enough with my current quarters right now, Miss MacFarlane."

"I picked out a fine horse for you. Come on. It's time for you to see what a real ranch looks like."

John mounted a Painted Standard bred as Sherise mounted a Quarter Horse and Bonnie mounted a Tobiano Pinto. They started off at a trot as Bonnie showed them around. Sherise just rode and and took in the scenery.

"To your right is the general store. You won't find Parisian high fashion, but it's good for the essentials."

"Very convenient. I don't think I've ever seen a ranch with its own store before."

"And here's the corral. This one's for the horses. What do you think?"

Sherise looked and was amazed by the horses. But by far her favorite is American Standard Bred. She heard a lot about those black beauties. They're very fast, the fastest out of all the thirteen horses she know of. With a shake of her head she got back to the tour.

"I'm no expert, but it certainly looks like a fine corral." John said after they past the corral

"I suspect you've stolen more horses than you've broken."

"Now where you'd get such an idea?"

"First impressions are hard to erase." They soon approached a train station, " That's the train station. Things sure have changed since the line finally got finished, bringing in all sorts of new folk like yourself."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sherise asked

Bonnie sighed, "Change is only good when it makes things better." Then they came to a large barn, "That's the barn over there. Pa built it himself when I was just a little girl. And here we

are, back at the house. Let's stop for awhile before we head out on patrol."

"You'll get no complaints from me, Miss MacFarlane." John said after dis mounting his horse

"Come on. This is the only chance you'll get to rest."

Sherise dismounts and hitch her horse before following the older people to the Mcfarlane's house.

"How about a cold drink?"

"Thank you, ma'am. Getting shot and then riding a horse seems to take it out of you. I could use a rest."

"Sure, come on in. I'll show you the house and you can sit for a while."

"Thank you." John then looked at the teen, "You been quite all ride. You ok?"

Sherise smiled sheepishly and nodded. That evening, Bonnie's voice awakens John from his chair. Sherise was lying on the couch with head on the arm-rest sound asleep but Bonnie's voice woke her up too.

"Mr. Marston, Sherise."

"Miss MacFarlane." John and Sherise said together

"Remember me telling you about the trouble we've been having with rustlers and other undesirable?"

"I do."

"Will you and Sherise help me keep watch on the property line this evening?"

John got up and looked at the female rancher, "Are you sure that's a good idea. She's just a girl"

"I can hear you and if anything happens you're here" smiled Sherise before grabbing a rifle and heading out the door

John and Bonnie stared at the door in shock.

"Come. Let's head out. The country's really beautiful around this time." Bonnie said after her shock

John and Bonnie head out and saw Sherise already mounted on her Quarter Horse. They mount their horses and head for patrol.

"Right, follow me. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

John stiffed in the saddle, "I feel a lot happier now I got a rifle."

Bonnie nodded, "Well, with your trigger itch and my feminine intuition, we should make

quite a team."

As they past the carrot flied they saw rabbits in it.

"Goddammit! These rabbits are at it again. C'mon, let's get rid of them once and for all."

John dismounted and started shooting. Another gun shot rang through the air. John looked and saw Sherise shooting. She had good eye.

"That's it! Kill those little varmints! Much obliged for the help. Them rabbits can be wily little critters. Mount back up." Bonnie said as she headed for her horse, "We should check out the

rest of the ranch. Let's get going." They mounted their horses and headed back to patrol, "We've still got plenty of ground to cover. If it's not the rustlers stealing our cattle, it's the rabbits stealing our crops."

But John wasn't listening he was staring at the young girl.

Catching him staring, "What?"

John shook his head, "That was some shooting where did you learn that from?"

Before Sherise could reply they heard Bonnie shout, "Was that a coyote? Get those pests before they scare the livestock!"

Sherise and John race to where the coyotes were. Once in sight they gunned them down.

"Looks like that was the last of the coyotes. Just a shame we had to lose any of the chickens. Come on. I'll show you the way to your room."

Sherise stirs her horse to follow John and Bonnie.

"You know, you can actually handle a rifle."

"It's something I've had a little experience in." Says John before looking at Sherise who ignored him and continued riding

"Maybe Bill Williamson did get lucky after all."

John shook his head, "Luck didn't really come into it, miss."

"You're a useful man to have around the ranch, that's for sure. But don't think I've forgotten what brought you here. We'll do whatever we can to help you."

John nodded, "I sure do appreciate that, Miss MacFarlane."

They come to the shed where they pulled their horses to a stop.

"This is you, Mr. Marston. Thank you for your help, Mr. Marston. Makes me kind of glad I saved your life. Get some sleep and I will see you

in the morning."

"Goodnight, Miss MacFarlane."

Bonnie looked at Sherise, "You coming?"

"I'll stay out a bit"

Bonnie said nothing and rode off.

"So you're going to tell me how you know all that?" John said riding over to the hitch post

Sherise rode over to the post and hitched her horse after dismounting.

"If you stop pressuring me"

John put his hands up in surrender, "Ok"

Sherise sighed, "My mom dead when I was young and I lived with my dad til I was eighteen. My dad was killed by Bill and his gang. I learned from their shooting Patrice"

"Hm. You have good aim. I could use you"

"What do you mean?"

John took a deep breath, "I'm hunting down some former friends of mine and I could use your help"

"Well I have nothing better to do or go. So why not risk my life for a totally stranger" Sherise said with a glared before walking off

"Wait" John grabbed Sherise wrist, "Its a long shot. But I'll teach you what I know and after everything I'll pay you and I'll give you a place to stay"

Sherise continued to glared at the man but then her eyes softened, "Fine"

John let her wrist go and smiled, "Now we should get some rest"

Sherise yawned, "I guess. I'll see you in the morning"

"Hold on, don't you want to bunk with me. There's a extra cot there"

Sherise looked at him with raised eye brows.

"So you won't be lonely"

She thought about it, "I guess so" before heading towards the shed with John following

**Author's Note: Well what did you think? Good? Please review and tell me.**


	2. Obstacles in Our Path

The next morning John and Sherise meets up with Bonnie at her house.

"Mr. Marston, how are ya doing today?"

Sherise yawns as John says "I'm well, Miss MacFarlane. Thank you. How are you?"

"Well I'm fine, thank you. So uh, how are your ribs?"

"Fine. A little sore, but apart from a couple extra scars, it will be as nothing happened."

"Good. Ah, come in, come in." Bonnie looks at Sherise, "Sleep well?"

Sherise stretched, "Like a baby"

Bonnie smiled before turning back to John, "You know, you never did tell me how you met that Bill Williamson or what you wanted from him."

"No, miss, I did not." John said as he and Sherise followed Bonnie in the house

"Well, why not? If you don't mind me asking."

"I certainly don't mind you asking, if you don't mind me not telling. See, it's a complicated and somewhat pathetic tale, and by telling you, not only would I be putting your life in danger, but also threatening lives of some people I hold very dear."

"Well, I apologize if I seem to be prying."

"And I apologize for my reticence. I hope you believe me when I say that it's simply out of respect for you."

Sherise just looked out the window as the two talked.

"Of course, Mr. Marston. I understand that a city dweller such as yourself likes to have some exotic secrets so us country folk are impressed."

"I'm no city man, miss."

"Yeah, but I saw you get on the train at Blackwater. You with those gentlemen in bowler hats."

"I'm still no city man."

Bonnie looked at John with challenging look, "But, I bet you can't ride, Mr. Marston."

John shook his head, "I hate to take money from a lady, miss."

Bonnie laughed "Oh, you won't be. I'll race you right now..."

"If it makes you happy."

Sherise looked and smiled, "I'll race you too"

"Sure."

They ran out the house and mount their horses.

"Alright, I'll show you how we ride around these parts."

They get the starting line.

"On the count of 3. 3, 2, 1."

On one they moved into a hard gallop. With John in the lead.

"I trust you're not gonna be a gentleman about this!"

John laughs as he shouts from over his shoulder, "You don't know me at all, Miss MacFarlane!"

After crossing the first bridge Bonnie and John was neck to neck.

"Neck and neck, Miss MacFarlane!"

After crossing the second bridge Sherise yanked the reins and her stallion galloped faster. They ran faster and faster till they past John and Bonnie. Soon John and Sherise was neck and neck. They finally finish the race in a tie.

"That was fun." Breathed Bonnie as she finally rode up

"Sure." John breathed clutching the reins

"You know, you should go pay the Marshal a visit in Armadillo sometime. I'm sure he could help you deal with that nice Mr. Williamson."

"Yeah, I might just do that, Miss MacFarlane."

"You do whatever you think's best, Mr. Marston." Bonnie said before riding off

"Well that was interesting"

"Where did you learn to ride like that?"

Sherise rolled her eyes, "Living out here on the move is no picnic so I had to learn to ride"

"Well you're good"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you got to see the Marshall"

John chuckled before riding off to the shed. Sherise shook her head and clicked her teeth, which made her horse walk. She stopped him at the post. She dismounted and hitched him up.

"I'm going to take a nap" yawned Sherise before entering the shed

"Go ahead, I'll go to town with Bonnie"

Sherise nodded before she and John went their separate ways.


	3. Political Realities in Armadillo

**Author's Note: Thanks Jonathan Is Epic and Evelynn for your reviews. I was going to delete it because I thought I wasn't going to get any reviews. So thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

Sherise woke up and notice it was morning.

"Sleep well"

Sherise looked up and seen John in the door way.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

John chuckled "Statement. Since you been sleep all day"

"I have? What I miss?"

John shook his head, "Nothing much, I heard some cattle and tamed some horses. I also help Ms. Mcfarlane with her herd in last night's storm"

Sherise yawns as she stands and stretch before looking at John, "I missed a lot"

John nods and moves a bit as Sherise walks through the door.

"So what's next on your to do list?" Sherise asked as she walked over to her stallion

"Got to visit the sheriff's office." John replied as he walked over to a Kentucky Saddler and mounted the creamy yellow stallion

Sherise petted her Quarter Horse before mounting, "Let's go"

"Wait! Are you sure?" John asked

Sherise didn't reply she just yank the reins and flew down the ranch. John shook his head and smiled as he did the same. Half way to the town they stopped their horses into a walk.

"You know Bonnie's crushing on you" smiled Sherise

John smiled, "Yeah, but I have a wife waiting for me"

"Oh" Sherise didn't mean to come out disappointed but she and prayed to God John didn't hear it

But he did as John smiled, "So any lucky boys you're crushing on?"

Sherise blushed as she looked away. She didn't want to admit it but John is a handsome guy. With his scars on his face and his shoulder length hair.

"Um...we're here" Sherise happily announced as she hitched her horse

John smiled a knowing smile. He'll get it out of her. John hopped off his horse and walked in the place with Sherise following.

"Excuse me."

A prisoner yelled from behind his cell, "Hey! Hey! You got a visitor."

A sleeping deputy gets up with a start.

The deputy shouts at the prisoner, "Shut up you!" Before turning to John, "And what you want?"

"My name is John Marston. You wanted to speak with me."

"I did?"

"Apparently so."

"Why?"

"I guess because we're both in the business of the law."

"You that fella from the train company?"

John shook his head, "No, I'm from Fort Mercer."

"Fort Mercer?" The deputy pulls out his gun, "You them, one of them Williamson boys."

"Calm down."

Sherise was leaning on the doorway when the commotion got to her and see looked in.

"Go on what...you being cute with me, boy?"

"What's going on here?"

Sherise and John looked and saw a man with a hat and a badge.

"I got me one of them Williamson boys."

John sneered, "I got me one of them idiots who give marshals a bad name."

Sherise snickered at John's words.

Marshal looks at his deputy, "Jonah, put your gun down.". Then he looks at John, "You must be the man from Blackwater."

John nods, "Yes, sir. Listen, that dog ain't too bright, but he seems loyal."

Sherise giggles as Marshal looks back at his deputy, "Jonah, get out of here for a minute."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Johnson, sir." Before Jonah leaves he turns to John, "And you. Oh, I done seen enough of your hide around here, friend."

"I think there's some schoolchildren down the way you could go frighten."

"Oh, hardy fucking harr! Dickhead."

Marshal shakes his head before turning the matter, "What are you doing here, Mr. Marston? Apart from frightening my deputies?"

"I'm here to capture or kill Bill Williamson."

Sherise looks at John wide eyes. _He'll be_ _killed _she thought.

Marshal starts laughing "Okay."

"Can you help me?"

Marshal starts laughing, "He's outside my jurisdiction, he's in the next county. Of course, Bill Williamson and his boys have tended to keep themselves away from my town."

Sherise frowned, "So you're happy to have him out there?"

"Well, I ain't happy, but I also ain't suicidal. My job is to keep this town safe, not clean up all of these 3 counties. It's hard enough around here."

"Ya know...I hear you speak, and suddenly I'm reminded of how some of the people I respected most in my life had a problem with authority.

What's wrong with you?" John growled

"Well, I'm sure you and your fine friends have enjoyed spending your time running around pursuing noble causes. My cause is to keep this

town from turning into a living hell for the folks who live here. Whole world has problems, mister, and I'm here, doing what I can."

John asked "Why? What's happening?"

Marshal sighs "Right now? I got the railway, the people who pay my salary trying to get me to turn a blind eye to them burning down settlements up there. I got a bunch of cattle rustlers out near box canyon need shutting

down, not forgetting the gang that keeps murdering homesteaders out in the back country, and I got a bunch of hoods over in the saloon,

drunk, threatening to shoot up the whole town. That's all I got for today, but it's early yet. Give me couple more days and there'll be more."

John nodded, "Alright, tell you what, let's go deal with them hoods, in the saloon, then we'll discuss Williamson."

"Okay, boy. You're a persistent little cuss, ain't ya?

"Only when things matter."

Marshal nodded, "Let's head over to the saloon."

The three heads over to the saloon.

"So who we looking for?" Sherise and John asked

"A bunch of two-bit hoodlums, led by this fella called Walton. Goddamn road agents who prey on the stages comin' in and out of town. Drivers

in Armadillo spend more time with their hands in the air than on the reins these days."

John raised an eye brow, "And you're happy to let them drink in your saloon?"

"Happy? No. But the way I figure it - better they're carousin' in there than out robbin' decent folk."

"That's an interesting approach to law enforcement." Sherise nodded agreeing with John

One they reached the saloon they see Walton leaving the bar on horse.

"There's the dumb rat-bastard now. Let's follow him. See what kind of hole he crawls into. Mount up, Marston. Walton's our man."

Sherise and John whistle and their horse came trotting over. Once they came they mounted their stallions and started tailing Walton.

"Marston, please tell me why you have a girl tagging along. This is a dangerous mission" said Marshal

John smiles, "She's my help and she knows hoe to use a gun"

"I hope you're right, Marston"

As they continued to ride John looked at Marshal, "If Walton's as bad as you say he is, why don't we just beef him now, while we got the chance?"

"Because that ain't how the law works.

"Is that right, Marshal?"

"And alive, he can still talk."

"Doesn't sound like he's a man to be reasoned with."

"He ain't. But a few days of my hospitality and he'll be tellin' me what I need to know. Walton's gang's been growing fast."

"Outlawin's easy money for easy work."

"Cholla Springs, Gaptooth Ridge, these boys get around. Walton's a start, but there's plenty more where he came from."

The three seen Walton went to Pleasance House, but they weren't too discreet.

"Looks like we got company, boys!"

"Damn. Take cover! We'll work our way up this hill."

Sherise and John dismounts and takes cover.

John pulls out his rifle as Sherise pulls out her pistol and shoots the outlaws in the head. While John takes out the outlaws behind the house, Sherise goes for Walton. She hides behind a stump and shoots Walton in the leg. Marshal walks up and ties Walton up before placing the outlaw on his horse before mounting.

"You're not a bad shot, Mr. Marston." Then Marshal looked at Sherise, "You're pretty good too. Why don't the both of you check in with me

next time you're in town?"

"I don't want to be no policeman, Marshal."

Marshal laughed Nor did I, my friend, I can promise you that. I'll see you soon, Mr. Marston." He dips his head and rides off

"Well that was fun"

John took his hat off and wiped the sweat before putting his hat back on, "Yeah it was"

They walk back to their horses and mount.

"You going to tell why Bill is so important?" Sherise asked as they start back to the ranch

"My wife and son is held till I capture or kill my old gang"

Sherise's brown eyes widen, "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of put them in this situation"

"Something you couldn't handle. You're a..." The girl sollowed the lump in her throat, "a great man. They're lucky to have you" with that Sherise yanked the reins and galloped back to the shed

John stopped his horse and watched Sherise retreating from. Before clicking his teeth and started his horse to a trot following the dust Sherise made.

**Author's Note: Well feelings are being revealed. What did you think? And thank you so much for the reviews.**


	4. Justice in Pike's Basin

**Author's Note: I shouldn't have to warn, since its in the summery but to remind there's full described sex scenes! **

When John got back to the shed Sherise's stallion wasn't there. He hitched his horse and dismounted before going in the shed. There was Sherise lying on her bed crying.

"Sherise, what happened? Where's your horse?"

Sherise looked up and wiped her tears away, "I heading back here when a cougar attacked my horse. I shot it but I already killed him"

"Why are you crying?"

Sherise got up and glared, "Fly wasn't just some horse! He was my father's horse! I was surprised when Bonnie showed me him!"

John looked down, "I'm sorry..I didn't know"

Sherise laid her head on her pillow and cried loudly. John turned and left the shed and didn't return into the next afternoon.

"John! I'm glad you're alright" yelled Sherise as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck after he dismounted his horse

John smiled and laid his head on the teen's and rubbed her back, "I got a surprise"

Sherise moved back and looked before John's horse. There was a American Standardbred with her saddle and bridle on.

"I went looking for another Quarter horse but I seen him wandering outside Fort Mercer"

Sherise smiled and hugged the man again before pulling back and leaned up and kissed the man on the lips lightly. John was shocked but he pulled the girl closer and deepened the kiss. The two battled for dominance, but John won. John roamed his hands down Sherise's sides before griping her plump ass. Which made Sherise moan into John's mouth. They soon pulled away to catch their breathes.

"So...um I'm heading back to Marshal" John said before mounting his stallion and trotted down the ranch

Sherise touched her lips that were now burning with undeniable desire. With a deep sigh she mounted her new horse and yanked the reins galloped after John. They rode into town with quite ride. When the they reached the Marshal's office they saw Marshal is talking into an antique telephone.

"Hello? Hello? This is Armadillo 731. What is it with these things? Hello? It's a new line. Hello? Hello?"

John walks over, "Sounds fun. What's happening?"

"I have no idea. If it's important, they'll send someone down like they did with you."

John groaned, "Suddenly, the world is fully of "Theys".

"I remember, when we first got here, we used to consider people from Dade county to be exotic. Now guys can get here from the Midwest and

they can do six days."

"Things have changed."

"They've gotten away from me. Hello? I don't understand it no more, boy. Honest to goodness."

"I'm not sure I do."

Just then a fat deputy runs in.

"Marshal! Marshal! Marshal! I just been up at the canyon, spying like you said. I think I seen me a couple of them rustlers. I think it was the Bollard Twins and a couple of Mexicans." Informed the deputy

"They up there right now?" Marshal asked

"Well, it was a group of four men rounding up Mr. Gulch's livestock and none of them looked like Mr. Gulch's hands, so yes, sir. Right now."

Marshal glares at his deputy, "That sarcasm's most unbecoming, Eli. It's going to hold you back in life worse than your lazy eye." Then he looks at John and Sherise, "Alright, let's go. You two riding with us again"?

"Will you help me?"

"I will try."

"Then it would be my pleasure."

They mount their horses and ride off in a full gallop.

"How long you been workin' for the government, Marston?" Marshal asked from over his shoulder

"I don't work for the government and neither does Sherise"

"Well, I got a telegram from some federal clowns in Blackwater that says otherwise."

"Are you some kind of vigilante?" Eli asked

"You don't look like no government boy." Jonah glared

"I guess it's complicated. I came because it was made impossible for me not to."

"You sure are a tight-lipped son-of-a-bitch, mister." Jonah continued to glare

"I guess I am. I ain't gonna dig this hole no deeper."

"Ain't you all proud and superior? Don't forget you need us more than we need you. Bill Williamson folded you up like an empty purse last time, if I remember correctly."

"Simmer down, Jonah." Marshal said

"Listen to your boss, Jonah, there's a good boy. Otherwise, I'll put a hole in your hillbilly head and watch your tiny brain run out."

"I'll be honest with you, Marston. I ain't for all this government interference."

John sighed, "Believe me, Marshal, neither am I."

"I try to keep the federal boys happy. I mean, we need all the help we can get, but what does a flannel-mouthed city boy who's never forked a

bale of hay in his life know about a state like New Austin?"

"Nothin', I reckon." Jonah butted in

"All this Manifest Destiny hogwash. Taming of wild lands. We're nearly there. Keep your eyes out for the Bollards." They reach the area, "Everybody dismount and follow me. Be ready, boys. We're probably going to be outnumbered."

"And those bastards ain't short on firepower neither. Let's see how many there are." Eli said

"If we can take 'em alive, good; if not, smoke the sons-a-bitches."

Jonah smiled, "Music to my ears, Marshal."

As they were moving in they found some snipers on top of a rock.

"Damn! Those bastards were waitin' for us."

Sherise pulled her rifle from her back and aimed at a guy and shot his head off as John and the others took out the rest.

"Let's split up. I'll take left with the deputies. Marston, you and Sherise go left"

John and Sherise went right and took out the rustlers. They soon came to more snipers.

"Take cover!" John yelled

Sherise hid behind a rock with John where her butt was pressed against his dick. John fought back a moan. Sherise shot the snipers and watched them fall down the canyon. Marshal, the deputies, John and Sherise arrive near the canyon rim.

"This looks as good a spot as any. Gather 'round, listen up. Let's try to sneak up on them. The closer we are, the less chance they have of makin' a run for it."

Sherise moves in and starts firing. Finally, the bandits are eliminated and they free the ranch hands.

"Thank you, Marshal. We're indebted to you with our lives." Cried a ranch hand as she shook the Marshal's hand

"Just get them cattle back safe."

Another Ranch Hand smiled , "Alright. Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you."

Marshal looks at Sherise and John, "Well done, Mr. Marston."

"Yes, well done." Eli said on his horse

John looked at Marshal, "Now, about Williamson."

"I'll do what I can. You know, as you can see, this country is infested with all manner of scum."

John sighed, "You can say that again."

Eli looked at Marshal, "One other thing, Marshal. Mr. Johnson, sir, it's Mr. West Dickens. He's missing."

Marshal looked at his deputy, "Who?"

"Mr. West Dickens, the tonics merchant. He was due in town last week."

Marshal nods, "Oh, the narcotic and bat piss salesman who cons housewives out of their money with promises of eternal youth."

Eli nodded, "Yes, him, but I think you're being a little unfair...he's helped a great many of the county and many of the townsfolk are really missing him."

Marshal sighs and turns back to John, "Ya hear that, Marston? We just butchered a gang of thieves and the town is up in arms about a missing snake oil salesman? I'm so glad to

be serving such a wise and respectable people. Come on, Eli." With that the deputies follow Marshal out the canyon

"Well that went well. What now?"

John closed his eyes before opening them and push Sherise to a nearby wall. Sherise let a moan as she felt John's erection press against her core.

"You seen what you done to me!" John growled

Sherise seen the lust and want in John's eyes as she slowly nodded. John slammed his lips onto Sherise as he started grinding against her.

"Mmm" Sherise moaned into the outlaw's mouth

John moved his lips to the teen's neck and started to suck.

"Ah...mmm" Sherise moaned as she closed her eyes

John unbuttoned Sherise's shirt and was surprise to see no bar. But he smiled as he took her left nipple and started to rubbed it with his thumb.

"Ah...fffuck!"

John smirked before lathing his mouth around Sherise's right breast as he undid her pants. Soon the pants fell and John thrust two fingers in Sherise's hot core.

"Fuck! John fuck me!"

John pulled away and smirked, "Not yet" he undid his pants and his hard throbbing memeber broke free

Sherise gaped at the bigness of his dick. It was a good 12 inches long and 4 inches wide.

John smiled "Like what you see"

Sherise just nodded as she felt herself become wetter.

"Mmm. I can tell" growled John as he pull out his fingers and sucked the teen's juices off

John pushed Sherise down top her knees and thrust his dick into the girls mouth. At a steady pace he began to face fuck Sherise. Sherise moaned and it went up John's cock and made the man moan. John felt he was about to cum so he pulled out of Sherise's mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sherise moaned just as John entered her wet pussy.

"Oh John! Faster!"

John obeyed and thrusted faster making the girl scream in pleasure. John felt he was coming so he laid his head on Sherise shoulder and gave one more hard thrust as his seed shot into her womb.

"Fuck!" They both cried before they fell to the ground

John caught his breath and stud up to put his dick back in his pants.

"That was the past sex I ever had"

Sherise stud up and fixed her clothes and hair.

"Well that was the second time I had sex and it was something I look forward to again" Sherise said with a sexy smile

John walked over, "This is only between me and you" as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist

Sherise giggled before saying "Who am I going to tell"

John smiled before leaning in and capturing the teen's lips once again.

**Author's Note: So um...what did you think? I hope you didn't mind the sex scenes. After all there's going to be a whole lot more.**


End file.
